User talk:Bwog
Archive 1 Who's Ehid,Deebloe Dee & Ehiddy Ehid,Deebloe Dee & Ehidy Are The 3 Ehid's who are fakegee's & you know that show ed,edd & eddy on cartoon network they're the one's Ok ill tell you which one are they and that means what....Sontana of Sleeping 20:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC)sontana of sleeping Ehid as Ed Deebloe Dee as Edd Ehidy as Eddy fine i'll say sorry huh fine but first listen to these's rules #let me do what ever i want #tell registeel999 that im sorry #give me 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000dollar's #pick your booger's #im straight not gay #be my slave #edit sawneek if you dont lisen do these rules you'll be punished for disobeying me Arrested Bwog i heard you got arrested by the grammar police how come i yused bad gramma yoo stoopid.Sontana of Sleeping 20:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC)sontana of sleeping Are any more bad things gonna screw up the wiki? Here's the list of things that will end the wiki if we don't do something fast! 2012 or 2011 by this time there's nothing we can do. We would half to stupidly lucky and were not. This new skin, And the wiki getting dull. Let me know what we can do about all of this. Luma451 14:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) im moving to another wiki Bwog i have something to tell you ... im moving to another wiki cause YOUR GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please dont talk on my talk page if you do i'll banned you forever cause i lied to you im not 13 im 11 SORRY i just wanna log in to edit some fakegee's well good bye you big peace of CRAP Banned Me hey you can banned me cause im not 13years old i lied to this wiki im 11years old ok you got me just banned me forever im just a kid STOP stop Bwog i made up my dissigin im banneding my self off because i have to move to another Wiki so i'll be coming to visit Greegee Wiki not for long only 2minutes so if you miss me write something tell Registeel999 about that i just wrote so BYE User:baxterewers 12:48 PM 9/16/10 Hope you get the message You may not get this, but all the people who have been spamming will not be back. I hope you will come back as I have no idea what I'm doing. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} The page I don't know what you could really do... Just click view history and go back to what you want. I undid you edit you made to the home page because something you did messed up the margins...sorry about that. I hope you help out a lot. Could really use your help as I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm just removing the spam. Nice to see you back. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Are You In Charge? Are you one of the people in charge of the Wiki? I wanted to negotiate a partnership with one of my friend's Wikis, but when I asked KingFredrick_VI, he said he was just here to take care of spam. Piqutchi 21:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC)